


Just a Small Wager

by slytheringurrl



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bets & Wagers, Community: trope_bingo, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Trope Bingo Round 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-02
Updated: 2014-04-02
Packaged: 2018-01-17 23:25:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1406461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slytheringurrl/pseuds/slytheringurrl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco and Hermione agree to not have sex for a week with anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Small Wager

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is so OOC and strange. But, whatever. Have fun reading it!

"I know that you're against the whole friends with benefits thing but I had fun doing what we were doing," Draco said, making eye contact with the curly-haired brunette. "It was working out fabulously. We were like a couple but there were no strings and it was so easy."

 

Hermione gaped at Draco and glared at him. "So, was I just an easy lay?" she demanded. "You're really not selling this well. But, I guess you have a point. It was fun, right?"

 

"Of course it was," Draco replied smirking. "I'm fantastic in bed."

 

"Okay, then. Why don't we make a bet?" Hermione started off. "A bet that guarantees a prize at the end."

 

"A prize?" Draco looked at his friend interestedly. "I thought you hated betting."

 

"No, I hate gambling. There _is_ a difference." Hermione glared Draco. "Do you even _want_ to know what the bet is?"

 

"Fine, what is it?" he asked, attempting to humor her.

 

"Let's not have sex for a week with anyone. Whoever breaks down and has sex first loses and the other person automatically wins."

 

"Really? I have a date with this really good-looking girl tomorrow and you don't want me to have sex?" Draco shook his head. "I don’t know about this."

 

"It'll be fun," Hermione wheedled. "I'll cook you dinner at the end, and if you don't have sex, I'll sleep with you."

 

Draco looked at the brunette, his eyes wide. _Is she going crazy?_ "Okay, let's do this," he agreed. "I'm going to win. But," he questioned, "what if you have sex with me? Then, who wins?"

 

"I don't know – you're smart Draco, figure it out." Hermione extended out her slender hand and looked at him pointedly. "You in?"

 

He grasped her hand and shook it firmly. "I'm in. May the best person win."

 

\---

"What the hell are you wearing?" Draco barged into Hermione's office, waving his hands around like a lunatic. "Are you trying to make me lose?"

 

"Of course I am." She rolled her eyes as she saw the blond standing in front of her desk, hair askew and tie misaligned. "After all, I am the smartest witch of our age. Why wouldn't I want to win?"

 

Sixty seconds passed slowly before he nodded. "You're right. But remember, I can play dirty too."

 

Later that evening, Hermione saw red when she watched Draco escort a skinny redhead out of the office and into the bar across the street. This wasn't fair. Tomorrow, she'd play dirtier. She pulled up her low-necked blouse and stalked over to the Floo.

 

\---

 

The next day, Hermione sat in her closet and stared up at her clothing. Smirking slightly, she pulled out the most risqué dress she owned and pulled it over her head. Normally, she'd always dress like a prude but this week would be an exception. Hermione Granger never lost and this time wouldn't be any different.

 

Two hours later, she left her flat to go to work, but not without stopping at Draco's building to supposedly drop off a cup of coffee for him.

 

"Thanks," he muttered, extending out a hand to grab the warm drink, "but, you've never, ever, brought me coffee which does make a lot of sense considering that you don't work here. So, why are you here?"

 

"Oh nothing," she replied flippantly as she took off her coat and laid it on the chair next to her. "You should look at my new dress, by the way. Like it?"

 

He openly gaped at her when he actually lifted his head to look at the dress in question. If it weren't for the bet, he would've shoved her against the wall by this point. "Oh, you do not play fair," he muttered.

 

\----

 

"Neither of us lost," Draco announced as he pushed open the door to Hermione's flat five days later. "The bet's over and even though you totally cheated, I still won."

 

"I guess nobody did win," Hermione agreed as she handed him a glass of Firewhiskey. "So, want to snog on the couch and have sex?"

 

"Let's do it."

 


End file.
